Empire
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Rei has a mission. He is going to finish what his father started and could not end. With allies, a thief and a killer he sets out to bring down an empire like no other. Failure is not an option. [KxR, YxB, AU]
1. Empire

You know when you shouldn't do something but just can't help it. That's what I'm calling this one. I haven't figured it all out yet and frankly, my attempts at full stories aren't quite impressive so bear with me and keep encouraging so I don't let this slip.

**Disclaimer:** For old time's sake, I'll do this the proper way. I do not own Beyblade, never have, never will.

**-Empire-**

A cold gust swooped up behind him, sending shivers up his flesh, so cold even freezing his bones. The wind bellowed with its shrill shrieks as the pristine began falling from the storm clouds above. The purest of ivory cascaded to the ground with its warning sway of violent weather approaching.

No one dared venture outside, the pitched whistling from the strong breeze flowing frightened and snow like ice froze, a stinging intense feel of hypothermia nestling into the cracks and crevasses of the town.

Still, in the distance, hooves thumping against the frozen soils neared, louder and louder at a fast speed never decreasing. In the hazy mist a figure came into sight, the breath clouds above his head, and a gray puff of smoke with labored chest heaving. A few grunts from the beast on which the stranger rode shattered the newly present silence before an eerie strident noise plunged into the mix of dashing and coughing.

The horse galloped along the back roads of town, carrying the rider to his destination with tugs at his mane for direction. Alarmed faces, distorted by the foggy windows peered out through their blinds at the ruckus outdoors only to see a traveler continue his course.

Finally the stomps upon the icy pavements stopped, a silence diving into the atmosphere till a faint sound of music, a melody that remained unnamable was picked up in the listener's ear. He followed the beat as the sounds broadened and seemed louder, revealing more of the tune. Then when the song and lyrics were clear as glass, a small smile showed itself on a rose pair of lips now humming the string of rhythm.

Inside brewed a party of vivid dancing, exotic patterns, a music that was recognized as not native but foreign but familiar to him, Asian to be precise. Yet that did not stop the beers overflowing from mugs to be passed around, chugged down and spilled all over the floors as the men cheered and women giggled.

Everyone was pleased, smiling, enjoying themselves in the passion of the moment, basking in the heat exuding unlike the nippy numbing cold outside. Though that unpleasant feeling gushed into the room quickly, every trace of warmth fleeing, smothered by the winds blowing up skirts and stirring an uproar of discontent.

There stood the intruder, black hair spilling out of the cap over his head, veiling his face with adorning white fast melting, dripping down every ebony tress. His shoulders lifted up and down, indicating his erratic breathing. Slowly, the head of ink lifted, shocked gasps sounding from every viewer of the spectacle.

Piercing ocher eyes narrowed on the public, a fang peering out from the rose and swollen lip, gleaming under the ceilings lights. He looked deadly as he stepped forward, diverting his orbs to glare at every pale cream color visage, a definite contrast to his tan skin.

No one possessed the courage to move, fixed shocked and appalled at the visitor, closing the large wooden doors behind him as his thick fur jacket, clad with chunks of ice and white fell to the floor, exposing his attire beneath. Another opposite to the corsets in the room and satin vests, the robes of the man were refined by golden embroidery atop a fair vest falling to his knees with a dark red sash tied at the waist.

The man was in fact Chinese while every soul in the room was pure Russian. Deep hushed words riddled the room as a few natives even hesitantly approached the foreigner till once again the people jerked all their heads in another direction and all went eerily calm. Through the crowd came a person everyone stepped aside for, bowing their heads in respect.

''Who dares intrude on this evening?'' Unsure of which language the uninvited spoke, the masculine voice rudely asked in plain English, demanding an answer without delay, an accent acquired playing upon his tongue.

Yet there was vacillation present, an unsure glance over the male's features; skin like his own, dark but not by the sun, a shade from birth always to remain and dark hair, a navy almost like the skies highlighted by streaks of the silvery moon, a perfect match to the questioning eyes watching.

''I am Kon, Rei and I am in search of someone.'' Rei did not bow nor lighten the serious and stern look upon his face as he stated his business calmly and clearly, his focal point the head master of the house, seemingly disinterested.

''Then why barge in here Rei? I am sure the patrol men could be of more assistance to you than I.''

A chorused laughter from the dancers, men and women alike erupted at the snooty retort ensued by a bland yawn and waves of arrogance spilling out from the mouth that silenced them with a flick of his wrist as the noise did not effect the subject of their chortles.

''This man isn't held in high respect by authority. I was told the fiend I am in search of resides here.''

''Do speak his name then.''

''Ivanov, Yuuri.''

Gasps echoed and resonated but that only made the master smirk, his grin reassuring to the crowd as he began to chuckle, in every direction his head turned a wan laughter pursued but that was merely his distraction as the navy eyes settled upon a face from the corner of his view that nodded to him.

''I am Yuuri.''

Only Rei was startled by the response, his head shook disbelievingly, a confusing beating down upon his thoughts that were riddled with question marks. He stepped closer, the steps hollow against the wooden floorboards until only half the distance remained present amid them.

''You are a fraud.'' Rei accused, spitting the words like they were venom to his tongue with so much distaste, Yuuri himself even took a step back carefully but his cool face did not falter.

''How dare you say that!''

''You're a fake.'' He indicted again with more strength to his voice and determination. ''Liar!'' Rei enthused, pointing a finger with a nail sharp and pointed dangerously close to the countenance.

There was nervosa suffused in the midnight orbs as they glanced quickly to either side, finding no comforting face in the throng to rely on though it went unseen and scattered quickly yet not fast enough for Rei.

The hint gave truth to his suspicions, only more inquiries arising however they remained silent as two large men stepped up to either side of the slender reproachful figure that brought ease to Yuuri's violent heartbeat beneath the red tailored vest he sported.

''I don't know what you're talking about Rei.'' Speaking without a wavering tone, monotone and steady, Yuuri shrugged gaining a sympathetic look, empathy lacing his kind smile. ''Your travels must have weakened you, do spend the night at the inn behind this hall and in the morning we can discuss _this-_'' He paused, a hand reaching for his chin as he pondered for an appropriate word to use. ''_-this_ misunderstanding.''

With no time to protest, Rei found himself being led away by two young ladies whose eyes slyly glinted over his features, winking lustily as they giggled, stopping only for him to pick up his outer layer as they opened the doors and spoke up in broken English, twirling blonde and brown curly locks around their index's: ''Around corner, man give room.''

A chuckle he recognized from Yuuri made him spin on his heels as he slid his arms through the warm interior of his jacket.

''Tell the inn keeper the room is on me.''

Rei snorted at the generosity, eyes narrowing into thin black slits menacingly even if his smile and incisors surfaced audaciously, also so intimidating.

''In the morning…''

His long hair, securely bound by the white cloth swooped up in the wake of his retreating frame as the tip wiped a last time before he slammed the large doors shut, startling everyone inside.

The weather wasn't welcoming, the vociferous air stream penetrated right down to his bones and the marrow chilling them stiff. Shivers exploded onto his skin as he walked towards the stallion he left outside and petted his cheek, patting it before he grabbed the reins and steered the animal towards the bedding rest stop for the night.

Beside the large hotel was a stable closed off from the violent storm and brought his companion inside, tying the leather straps to a pillar and stroking the long ebony locks of the black mare. In the dark, he searched around for any oats or fodder, only finding a large stack of hay beside the entrance. The steed ate greedily and before Rei left he rubbed the soft dark coat that earned him a nay.

The stable had been indeed warmer than the arctic outdoors but he had to face it again to get to the building adjoining. He passed in front of the small alley amid both establishments and a rustling noise made his head jerk in that direction, eyes scanning over swiftly the obscure pathway.

Figuring it was nothing but a mouse, even in the bitter climate he shrugged and turned away and at that precise second, when his guard was let down for the briefest moment, a hand reached out and roughly grabbed him, dragging him into the darkness.

His body halted, turning rigid as his face was pressed up against the brick, each shard sticking out poking into the tender flesh. Rei was going to fight, without a doubt but was impeded then fully stopped by the words that rang out into the nighttime.

_''If you want to know about Ivanov, meet me behind the inn in thirty minutes after you've settled down into a room.''_

A rough shove made his eyes squeeze shut on impact with the wall and when they opened, he thrust himself from the barricade of one of four partitions and jolted his head from side to side but in vain, finding not the speaker that irked him, left with but the lingering words.

**-TBC-**

What a way to start a story. There's an imposter posing as Yuuri, do you know who it is? And who plans on telling Rei more about Ivanov? Is there even a plot? Find out in the next installment.

Don't you all just love suspense? Isn't it so thrilling?


	2. Identity

I don't want to set an official time period yet since a lot of the towns to be mentioned are from a recent era but the historic aspect plays in around the 16th and 17th century. Once I decide, I'll say which.

**Disclaimer:** _See previous chapter._

**-Chapter 2 - Identity- **

Patience was a virtue yet his was wearing thin, as slender as new ice atop the water. He'd been waiting, the half hours had newly passed and still no voice, no presence, and no one had come to find him with information. The night had gotten colder, creeping into the later hours, the nippy chill blowing though his jacket, freezing the flesh from muscle to bone.

He was going to head into the warmth and ignore the delusion of the so called truth and simply instead figure out the morning ahead with the imposter. All those thoughts though, each one eliminated as footsteps crunching against the icy snow sounded from behind him. He spun around expecting to see a figure in the distance but the face that should have been blurred from afar was inches away from his own.

Amber orbs slit down in defense as a pair of blue ones fixed him sternly, glaring harshly with the moonlight gleaming off the surface. It took but a second for Rei's mouth, his bottom jaw to gape open, a mixture of sentiments stirring in circles at the silent revelation.

''You…You're-''

The hood pulled over his head, leaving nothing but the frost eyes to stare at him was slipped off, locks of fire spilling free, bangs falling over the ivory mug.

''Yuuri!''

''How do you know who I am?'' The look to course across his features was murderous, seriously deadly; the poison that rang in his tone could smother any strength to dust, leaving his prey to cower.

Rei though was the least bit frightened; more relieved he'd found the correct man he was pursuing and not some fraud, a replacement or substitute.

What he had been told was true; the strands, a color only matched by the roaring embers of flames, eyes like the deepest of oceans, clear as crystals of elegance and an attitude as cocky as they came.

Yuuri was insulted by the grin that did not suffice as a response to his question as he let out a low wolfish growl, vibrating in his throat.

''How do you know?'' The rage in his voice resonated with every word along with his accent, native even in his second language like a force to be reckoned with and treated with respect.

''_On.''_ There was sadness lacing the name as Rei looked away, diverting his gaze to the snowy ground adorned with their footprints.

''He's dead!'' The violence dissipated from Yuuri's body, his fists unclenching, the anger floating away like his breaths in a puff of smoke, thoughts of the deceased clouding his mind, a sudden overflowing of lost memories resurfacing.

''On's my father.''

The shock was evident as Yuuri stared unblinkingly at Rei. The resemblance was astonishing; he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before; it was stunning, only age gave away a difference, the youth giving radiance to the bronzed skin.

Even if a shred of disbelief lingered, barely a tiny ounce of doubt, it would be as if he was lying to himself. He knew that only a deuce of people knew his real identity and one of them had passed away, leaving the other to be his pretender that breathed not a word to a single soul his true self. On was a man that would not break his word if he expected his partner to keep up his share of the deal yet his son knew the truth.

''What business do you have with me?'' Yuuri felt not betrayed but rather curious to why the descendant sought him out.

''I am on a mission to complete what my father could not.'' Rei stood strong and confident, his eyes focused intently on the Russian, the legend he was told about.

''You dare take on such a task?''

''My father believes in me and entrusted me with this duty before his passing and I intend on staying true to my vow.''

* * *

He cursed inaudibly in the night, seeking the shelter he left an hour previously once again to relish in the warmth the snowy temperature chased away from the outdoors. Inside, the manor was quiet; drunken town's men and ladies, sprawled out upon furniture, lazily asleep in their alcoholic stupor. He tipped toed through the crowd, finding space between each heated body with their chests slowly rising and falling again, just enough crack to fit his foot and advance forward. 

All the way up the stairs he continued till the last door down the hall and entered in the obscurity, shutting the large piece of wood behind him then flicking the light switch. Beneath the mass of blankets, comforters tossed everywhere the youth snored up a dream in his surreal unaware of the feet approaching.

Everything was serene, his placid imagination filling his head in a vivid reverie, so deeply absorbing, immediately shattered to panicking shards as a hand clamped down on his mouth, muffling the startled yelps. Navy eye flew open wildly, blinking furiously till they rested upon a familiar face staring down at him with a smirk so deviously audacious. It relieved the stress pounding vehemently with his heart.

The hand slipped away from the lips, stepping around the large four poster bed. At the closet, a bag was thrown onto the lush sheets ensued by clothes, shirts and pants tossed randomly.

''Yuuri…'' Began the abruptly shaken male as he raised a lazy eyebrow in surprise at the packing. ''What are you doing?''

Yuuri didn't pause not cease his actions, only turning when enough articles were removed to be folded and filled to the capacity of the chosen shoulder carrier. Not once did the aqua orbs divert to the questioning dark blue ones, hands set on the task at hand.

Again, he chided for an answer; ''Where are you going?''

''Takao…'' Yuuri trailed off in a sigh, commencing to choose his words carefully, decided the truth, straight and blatant would avoid inquiries and anything to waste his rushed time.

''You aren't the only one who knows the real Ivanov.''

Takao's face etched into shock, an inquisitive look then surfacing, an innocent curiosity spreading across his lips burning to ask the obvious.

''The night you were apprehended as I, I did not escape or evade those officers, I was saved before the brink of my downfall.''

''You lied to me.''

Yuuri stood defensively before the accusation, barking back at retort to silence any doubt and smother any thought Takao might have had.

''That is what you get for starting this whole charade as me.''

Their glances locked, clashing the colors of marine from the sky upon the glossy exterior and the night, shrouding the depth. Takao shattered the intensity, averting his vision to the bed sheets which his fingers twirled as Yuuri tied the sack securely, walking till he stood before the large mattress.

''Takao…that man knew who I was and held the same yearning for revenge towards _Roussiya's_ despicable ruler; I am in his debt for his aid.''

''That boy from earlier was him then?'' He pieced together the bits of information, only confused by one slight problem; the age issue that was quickly resolved when he was corrected.

''That was his son whom is now collecting my due to his deceased father.''

''Oh…''

A looming silence of departure lingered longer than either would have enjoyed but Yuuri gave little thought to it and began with giving out the instructions during his absence to be followed, without refuse in his stern commanding tone that diminished defiance to zilch.

''You are to continue stepping in for me and if anyone asks simply tell them the stranger and the ruckus were all, how you called it, a misunderstanding and he vanished by dawn. I haven't a clue when and if my return will occur but our path leads us to Moscow.''

''What do you mean by if- you have to come back.'' Takao demanded, springing to his feet in a bound.

''If I don't, you are never to breathe a word of this understood?''

There was a meek nod, strands of midnight blue falling over the saddened expression, clouded by the plaguing thoughts he comprehended to be fatal, taking away, stealing like a greedy claw his dearest friend.

''I am forever grateful for all you have done young Dragon but our paths separate here.''

''May they be rejoined in the future.''

The parting friends let fall their acts of serious and embraced for what could have been the last time, a dreaded thought either to become a reality.

* * *

By the time he met up at the _rendezvous_ issued by Rei, the Chinese remained faithful to his word he was mounted on his horse with a second at his side, like promised, each great beast let out a startled nay. 

Soothed by his quiet hushing and comforting hand stroking through the ivory locks the pure white stallion relaxed for Yuuri.

''I chose to your liking.'' Rei smiled with a toothy grin, referring to the shading in the steed as the boy climbed on, attaching his bag to the already full cargo on the seat, searching through the pouches to find food provisions.

''It's going to be a long ten days.''

With a tug at the reins pulling on the leather straps, in a galloping eruption of noise the riders were off into the obscurity, ensuing the dirty and slushy roads till the ends of St-Petersburg's. The rest of the night they rode in the dark hours and into the morn as the glows of orange appeared in the clear sky, never breaking the determined quietness that settled between them.

**-TBC- **

I will clear everything up amid them and the subplot with Takao next chapter promise but for now, I bid everyone a Merry Christmas and if my next installment isn't out before the New Year, a joyous holiday season.

And- _Roussiya _has the real name before _Russia_ back in that time period.


	3. The Long Road

I'm slow; I know…here's what you've been waiting for.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**-Chapter 3- The long road- **

As dawn rose on the horizon, through every lapse between the mountains tops, horses traveled at a trot pace, legs burning from the strenuous hours of speed during the night. Riders at a side-by-side rhythm looked as evenly tired, deep breaths, constant yawns and fatigue shutting the lids over their eyes. Either spoke a word, nor shared a glance; they stared blankly ahead at the long road before them. Soon though, one would have to speak, it was only a matter of time before they were to become a vulnerable prey to their own yearns for slumber.

Until the sunset into dusk, they would have to ride and not till the eve could they rest and relax their strained backs and rejuvenate their energy with a meal. As for the moment, nothing seemed capable of evading sleep. The Chinese knew how rough the first days would be,_ hell_, he mused and how true his thoughts were. Only one thing was befitting to wake them, the winds of the last hours in the somber dark had kept them shivering quite enough but they needed something else as the warmth from above shone down on earth.

''Yuuri…''Rei began quietly, simply sufficient for the lad to hear it. ''Why do you hate _Roussiya_ as much as my father did?''

There was a pause, a few minutes slipped by, very slowly, the hooves clacking against the patches of ice and ground too loud for comfort, almost a berating sound flattening his goal of an answer. The face asked remained blank, no contemplation or twitch on his visage only a blink set off the action of a sigh.

''It is not something that can simply be responded too, you would have to know the story… beyond one solid reply.''

''Then do tell.''

Yuuri looked across at Rei, an unsure hesitation in the gaze he took, put at ease by the offering smile that silently promised his lips would stay sealed. The redhead cleared his throat, even if still dithered to confess, knowing that the odds in success were stacked high against them and either may not survive.

''_My father, Ivanov, Dimitriev was a counselor for his majesty. As we both know, Asia is being conquered and slaves are taken as prisoners for work. Well in the earlier days, they would even take the young women of our homes and make them serve in the castle.'' _

His grip tightened on the reins held within his fists_. ''My mother was sixteen and taken away under the communistic way and became my fathers personal servant. As she wrote in her diary, it took but one night and one place to snatch away everything she held dear or could possibly call a life. After months, my father began to realize her illness and the swelling in her stomach.''_

There was no emotion, no favoring or preference to either parent, yet there was still more to be told_. ''He banished her for another woman, one of your kind and left her at seventeen, pregnant without home or money in the streets of Moscow.'' _ His loathe was now present, strong in voice. _''She struggled, my mother was tortured just to give birth and was finally taken in by some of the peasant women.-''_

''_-Anna, her name, is one of the only things I can remember of her. She kept writing in her journal though, until her death at barely twenty and the women raised me. By ten, I questioned where my father was and about a day or so after, I was running for my life.''_

Rei wanted to ask, in his absorbed state in the tale _'why'_ but he knew it would soon be given meaning and justified by the sadness he could hear lacing the story.

''_The eldest, Makita tried beseeching my father to care for his son but when the Emperor found out, he accused Dimitriev of bedding a foreigner since the last slave he had that was also dismissed and for his honor, we, the filth, the disgust were to be exterminated like we never existed.'' _

It sounded horrible and felt as bad having been said, the hurt resurfacing when it had been left behind, in the past where it belonged.

''_I was given but a letter from my father in which he explained so before the good ladies were hung publicly for false prostitution and I was stowed away in road for St-Petersburg. He was informed of my name and when I was not found, the Lord confronted him and demanded to know my whereabouts. I still do not know if he did know but to make amends he died, murdered keeping my identity a secret.'' _

The quietness could not be helped, Rei could only feel a welling empathy that he fumbled to express, the syllables caught on his tongue slightly agape.

''Yuuri, I-''

''Don't. I do not want your pity. That is my past, I do not dwell, I live in the present and look forward to my future.''

''Understood.''

With that said and a nod as comprehension, the topic dropped and further speech never occurred, the brief sharing gone as fast as it came.

The day had been mild, weather calm without wind or snow all through the morning and past the afternoon. Not a single soul had followed the dirt paths between villages, the last town not seen since the sun had fully reigned supreme in the cloudless sky. No one had paid Yuuri any attention, in and out within a matter of minutes; they purchased fruits and drank to quench the parched feel in their throats before parting.

Many gawked at the foreigner and others deducted he was simply the assistant to the Russian they assumed was wealthy to afford such services. He did not feel intimidated under their scrutiny and focused observation; instead, he narrowed the onyx in his topaz rare gems and walked proudly, not behind but parallel, displaying subtle equivalence.

That had been then and now; the gallop of another beast was heard in the distance. Ahead of them, the steady velocity appeared and a sole trekker approached. In a hush whisper, still out of range, Rei murmured a request discretely amid them.

It was a man riding his steed, fully equipped with luggage tied down to the saddle, eyes locked on the man signaling him. He scanned the pair, atop the ebony mare, beneath a layer of fur; he distinguished an outsider, opposite to the native dressed in ivory with two perfect red bangs framing his pale face, only a few locks poking out from the outerwear.

Suspicion did not falter his kind smile as he slowed down to give his response to the asked for directions.

''_Pryamo_ (straight ahead).'' He informed and pointed an outstretched arm behind him, back towards the direction he had came.

The strangers nodded and headed in their respective ways, either glancing back at the other until the crunching of the hooves dissipated into another silence. More hours passed, consumed by the looming distance gaining dominance over the sky when a loud bang startled them both.

''What was that?'' Rei jerked his head in every way, eyes scanning the road and forest, both covered in white.

''It sounded like a firearm.'' Yuuri stated, following the lead in observing the area.

Nothing was to be seen, only heard as another shot was fired, this time getting louder. The steeds began to feel uneasy, their nays anxious and trot almost fearful. Not much seemed to calm them, panic arising as two blurs of gray dashed by at incredible speed. Another horse ran by, a pair of men riding it, chasing whatever flew by as another round shot through the atmosphere.

A howl meant the men were hunters and their latest prey, a family of wolves. The horrendous yelp up ahead made them both wince as the small hill hid the atrocious kill from their sights. Only growling resonated through the trees with a wind, thick with the smell of fresh blood.

Rei sympathized dearly for the animals and as he looked up, in a bolt, Yuuri sped off after the huntsmen. The unfair predators were laughing when he arrived, at what he did not know until he saw their repulsive methods. A rusty trap had been set, the jaws of a bear ensnare were clamped around the paw of a yelping wolf. He jumped off his horse, ivory jacket swooping up behind him as he marched up to the men with an intense glare coursing through his marine orbs.

They were about to move in for the kill when his voice stopped them.

''How much does a fur coat go for on the market?''

''What's it to you?'' The taller sneered at him, his cracked lips pursing into a fine line of annoyance.

''Give me a price.''

''_Nyet_.(No)''

The smaller held securely onto the leather strap for his long barreled gun, a warning to the intruder as he gruffly answered when his partner refused too. ''Two thousand rubles.''

''Why so interested?'' His companion inquired, glancing over his shoulder at the beast still defenseless as malice flashed viciously with his rising anxiety.

Yuuri turned on his heels, marching back to their horses as Rei stayed silent, yet probing the situation with ocher orbs, a mix of curiosity brimming his long lashes that blinked against the wind picking up.

''If you let that wolf go free and return to wherever you came from, I'll pay you double the worth of its coat.''

They had not all day caught a single creature through the woods and the redhead knew this since nor had a carcass or layer of fur had been mounted on the saddle. Returning empty handed as tradesmen decreased their value and left them with nothing to sell to the high bourgeoisie. All this taken into consideration, they shared a glance and nodded respectively, hands out for the exchange. The money would surely make up for their bad day.

''Deal.''

The men gathered their things and rode off, not sparing any final glances, giddy from the golden coins their grubby, greedy hands toyed with. As soon as they were out of sight, Rei dismounted and walked towards Yuuri who was cautiously approaching the growling beast.

She bore her canine teeth, the intimidating tone rumbling in her throat as the tiny barks from her cubs sounding all around them. Each step carefully placed brought him bit by bit closer until he crouched down, just out of angry mouth's reach and watched her try and crawl away. Her menacing azure eyes had resembled his own in such an uncanny way that he shivered.

The mother's injuries were not deadly, only two razor sharp rusty teeth pierced through her paw but it was chained to the ground and running would only cause more pain. She knew this but kept trying desperately to free herself, crimson staining the immaculate snow. How horrific!

His hands reached out and gripped onto the rusty metal, trying to pull it apart. It took a minute or two as blood leaked from his new wounds until finally the corrosion snapped and the wolf was free. She had not snapped at him or mauled what seemed threatening to her but stared him down with a howl of recognition and limped off into her obscure haven.

Rei, now behind him, did not even have to ask why he displayed compassion, a true sign of weakness amongst his kind, all renown to robbery and thievery. His past made him a legend through whispered words from ear to ear. Yet, he portrayed a lighter shade of the grimly black past he survived.

''I felt for that beast as I feel for your cause. It is not right what our Emperor does to your kind. You are traded off as slaves as the wolves fur to some aristocrat both you and Takao. That is why I must help you conquer this leader.''

There was a smile as acceptance and a nod of thank and sincerity as they continued with their ride, their journey.

TBC-

There was small mention of communism and it probably will reoccur again. It is a dictatorship, for those who are not familiar with it of one individual that decides what to do with your life, most common in the employment category. Once I get into the full Empire stage, everything should fall into place.

Saddles were not invented in the time setting for this, I am unsure of the date of invention but it is at least a decade or two later. How about we ignore that little detail?

Now, does everyone understand better?

Yuuri's past, next chapter and new character.


	4. Thief

Trying to be faster with these. For those who might think something, there is no Yuuri x Takao, just a friendship.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing

**-Chapter 4- Thief- **

Just north of Russia, the small town of _Novgorod _welcomed them into their inn for the night. Only five hundred and thirty kilometers more to go and they would arrive in the capital. It seemed so far away from them each long eve but no matter, it took patience.

A cold dinner was offered to them from the maiden in the kitchen beneath their rooms. They accepted, feasting on their plates ravenously. When all was gone, the bath in the adjoining piece seemed to call their names to its warmth. There had been no rejection, Yuuri claiming it first for a good hour. Rei ushered him out before it got late and as all fell silent, he relished in the steamy heat.

His long hair became unbound with a single pull from the wrap and the cascade of black spilled and splashed around like water. Dropping at his ankles, the Chinese washed and combed through the knots of his mane tediously.

The tub drained stray locks fallen out as he stepped out. The time had yet to drop into the late hours when they had finished bathing. Yuuri grew curious to the extreme lengths of his comrade's hair as the male bound it with ease, fixing the red clasp on securely before he settled onto his bed.

''Why do you have such long feminine hair?''

The summoned question rose to pass the time since a yawn had not escaped his lips. Their fatigue had not caught up to them at that moment. In its wait, they began talking idly, to begin with.

''It is an honor amongst my kin for the respected men to weave these limitless strands. The lengths represent our nobility.''

''Your fathers hair was not as long as yours though when_…_we last spoke.''

A shaded glint of remorse passed through the ocher eyes that blinked it away in an instance and nodded to the remark.

''It had been cut in battle. When thus happens, it means that our God does not deem you fit for your position. My Father was proving himself worthy again by freeing our people since his ebony hair refused to grow.''

''Do not take this personally but that does not sound right nor just.''

''I know_…_ It does not, people simply accept it because it brings back our ancient customs, the soul of the Elders beliefs.''

''And- we are the last of our kind. These greater people are watching us die off.'' The look of disbelief burrowing into those red eyebrows made him understand how he felt towards this twisted reality he faced.

''You wear your hair for your father don't you?''

Yuuri watched the smile of pride appear on the dusty lips across from him and the hand that fiddled with the tip of his binding.

''I do.'' The canine teeth emerged as the honey orbs twinkled in his satisfaction from the current position he was living. The boastful air of his father did not pass him, as he inherited a bit of smug through his lineage. That despicable creature inhabiting the malice throne would fear their name whilst all the townsmen remember it.

A yawn crept up on Rei but he posed in query nonetheless, suppressing the deliverance of oxygen to his brain; sleep could wait a bit longer.

''My Father often referred to you as a thief.'' Rei began, avoiding any means of sounding hurtful. ''But he never said why.''

Yuuri shrugged away the comment, letting out a yawn into the quiet air as his hand grabbed for the covers he sat atop.

''That story can wait until the morn.''

* * *

The sun lightened the sky in an orange glow and faint shine as the travelers gathered up their equipment, ate a meal with the owners making the fresh morn breakfast. Their horses were ready to gallop and as fast as they mounted, they sped away into the next batch of heavily covered jade.

The crisp breath woke them up within a good hour of constant trot and invigorated by a decent rest, Yuuri stood true to his word and briefed his tale from the dark past written in the blackest of inks by his own quill.

''St-Petersburg greeted me with poverty and communistic bastards shoving orphans into slave labor. I did not respect authority and found myself on the streets at such a youthful age. Our Emperor still left a bitter taste in my mouth from his actions it felt like a slap across my face in disgust. I then began stealing in pointless vengeance.''

He stopped for a second, grinning wickedly at a thought that came to mind. ''This coat, I stole it from some shop. This real minx fur in a gorgeous rich ivory is only sold to the high buyers.''

The lustrous jacket did not look like something a peasant would own, nothing that his working bony fingers could ever afford. It did not even look warn, a slither of shimmering present under the sun's rays and moon's glow.

''They thought of me as an aristocrat then and being so, I was never considered a culprit in the long chain of stealing that occurred through my adolescence. Life became better for me even if the false life I lead revolted me. I dropped my fake act, robbed from them, those snobs, and made a name for myself, Yuuri spelt at every crime scene.''

''Then as you were almost caught my Father saved you from their clutches.''

Yuuri nodded the truth as they lightened up their steady velocity to a walk to rest the powerful legs of the mares.

''Before then, I met Takao. For months, he told me he set out to find me, as he was impressed. The night I slipped, he found out who I was, showing great skills but bringing him along as I worked permitted the armed men to catch us. I remember only being tugged away, out of harms way as they arrested my stalker and he proclaimed to be me.''

''Why did he do it?'' Rei looked over, a slender brow arching in his countenance.

''The fame, I presume. It ended him on trial though and I gave him my last name to use. He won, milking the jury with a speech about equality and because a coincidence arose that, their names shared a resemblance he was discriminated offensively. The soft panel of adjudicators believed him and he became free from my ties and his own.''

''Does not it seem odd to you that the Emperor would insist on convicting a petty thief in their supreme courts?''

A looming stillness overcame the atmosphere and for a long, stretched period that left the sounds from the wind howling poignantly.

''That old man tried to make him confess to the murders of three of his advisory board in private meetings. Knowing nothing of such events, covered up by his Majesty himself, he denied with the utmost confidence the wild charges.''

It did not take any time at all for the registry to formulate in Rei's thoughts, rapidly racing as his face gawked in shock at them. Nothing was sure or confirmed until the speaker let unfurl more of the morose part of his precedent.

''I murdered each man by dressing as a female, seducing the old withering men before drugging them and walking off without anyone being any the wiser. For the first, I sent a message that was not released to prying eyes that for the life of my caretaker and supposed mother I removed one he held dear. It read _Yu _and so on, so forth till the last envelope sent said for my father with my last name that, I, his cunning thief would mount his head on my mantel as a final victim in equality.''

The conclusion, spat with acidic tart, seethed through a vile hate, shed new light on the companion his parent trusted that did not seem fit to have that bestowed upon him. He became God, stole the power and right of life and death in his own hands. Yet, did it not seem fair that he take such course when his Emperor did it to him, so personally.

His Father made the right choice, he assumed. In such a task, only people willing to do so would achieve the goal. It was frightening and Rei knew that when next would enlist help that same feeling would make a shiver run up along his spine.

''This Lord is not as foolish to reveal publicly what you were doing. He would deal with it in secretive manners but you foiled his plot, as you risked this man's life to the guillotine?'' The Chinese sneered at his forms of alliances and trusts, holding them dearly, like his mentor.

''You make it sound so cruel. I was forced into a position and gambled what I had. There's the meaning of life. That boy is all I have left and I just walked away from him probably now, forever.'' Yuuri defended coldly even if he emitted devotion and emotion to his other.

His Japanese friend would always be in danger, on the black list of the country's ruler but fate played that way, either of the odd partnership of one name was to blame. Each committing errors and covering for the other, things Rei would not ever fully comprehend but accept and not judge.

''You have a nice way of showing your loyalty.'' Still, he did accuse and scoff subtlety, more insulting than mockingly.

''Maybe_…_'' He began in a light, passive tone. ''But that is who I am. Believe what you like, it matters me none.'' The icy glare, chillier than even the ice, froze the Asian in his tracks as the Russian sped up and off a bit ahead.

* * *

Those sour terms they left on remained present through the whole day and did not falter until the eve consumed the sky in an obscure dusk.

''Yuuri, I am sorry.''

As they settled in for another night, in the luxuries of a room of enough quality and not under the frost bitten stars, Rei knew that what he said was indeed in order. He hastily jumped to conclusions about a term that was respected amongst his own and not as much by his ally.

His fidelity to the promise made long ago was enough for him to put their differences aside and apologize for the blemish he left on their conversation.

''I do accept, on one term. We put this behind us.''

''Agreed.''

When the clock from tiny village of _Kholm_ rang for its tenth time, all fell silent in their room.

* * *

The morning dawned and they were up and gone a small while after eating. The weather held up and remained favorable, announcing another day without any delay.

''The next few nights we will have to camp out until we land upon a township. It will most likely be this way until _Tver_.'' Rei informed him to start their day, patting a hand against the blankets rolled up on his saddle.

The humor was frowned upon by the discouraged look etched onto the redhead's face. He sighed, looking over his shoulder at the little urban patch, the last for miles ahead.

Hands gripped on the reins and they gradually slowed down to a slow walk as Rei's dug a mangled parchment out of the bag draped over the horse's back. He handed it over, watching the reaction from the eyes roaming over it.

On it, printed out the letters of a _wanted _form the regulators posted everywhere in clear view. The name across it read out for in the city of _Tver_, _Falcons. _The King himself was even offering a reward, a hefty sum of rubles for any peasant with knowledge. Dates indicated this criminal had been on the large for years without a single word about his description.

''There is someone else…''

''Our last stop is for him.''

**-EndE- **

More facts to be ignored mostly. Russia did not become an empire until 1721 and the time setting for this is before then. I have decided somewhere around the 1650's. St-Petersburg was not acquired until 1703 either.

They are indeed Christian's of the Russian orthodox.

I did my history work for this one.


	5. Next

With my computer being down, it is getting very hard to post, let alone finding the inspiration needed to write but I keep going.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Chapter5 - Next-**

The nights that passed were unforgiving and bitterly cold. Frost iced the violent winds and froze the ground hooves clattered against, whether in a fast dash at morn or a slow pace by dusk. A thick, merciless ice riddled the earth as the howling gust warned the travelers. The weather worsened the further along the trails they ventured, day by day, restlessly. Nights outdoors had been hellish as storms raged and the chill nipped at their tender flesh.

The _Volga River_, especially the paths parallel to its length tortured with an artic malice of sharp shards and chunks of hoarfrost. Passed half way, a few hours worth of journey from _Tver_, the unbearable blizzard struck with the setting of the sun through the orange glow tingeing the sky. They barely arrived, banging against the doors of the _Osnabruck_ hotel in desperate search of a room.

Greeted by the innkeeper, he ushered his hired help to attend to their stallions and helped them up to a room at a hundred rubles each. A young maiden brought them fresh linens, prepared their beds and returned with a glass of _medovukha_ to warm their shivering souls. Not long after, under the warmth of their blankets, they fell asleep until the hours of dawn woken by a knock and a delectable meal.

''Where exactly do we find this Falcon?'' Yuuri inquired, as he devoured the contents on his plate, complements of the lodge's chef.

''Here.'' Rei replied, as he savored the rich taste of a real meal, unlike the temporary fillers they ate during the way.

A look of disbelief crossed the pale expression that arched a red fine brow at the smirk across from him, chortling before giving an explanation.

''Yes, our next associate on the list is currently somewhere in _Tver_. You see, this discrete assassin follows suite every year and about a month before a certain anniversary, he lingers around Moscow.''

''Does he, as well have a debt to repay?''

The head of raven nodded, getting up to stretch and crack the stiff joints between bones that still ache, despite the relishing comfort they were fortunate enough to indulge in, after several days worth of outside camping.

By midday, they thanked their gracious host and departed, asking the old man only to watch their horses and paid him an adequate sum. Walking aimlessly around town, they stopped to ask for bars that trekkers like themselves frequented, to the villagers that were kind and stopped to spare a second.

The police were scarce, though avoided to keep their presence relatively unknown. A reclusive area, snuggled up between two merchant's shops at the other end of town, was where they found the tavern so many mentioned. They had a drink as Yuuri struck up a conversation with the young bartender that came from _Novgorod_, as if they were good old friends.

Rei, on the other hand, kept his golden orbs vigilant, observing every new comer and all faces sitting at a table or around the counter. One visage caught his attention and as the man rose and headed for the exit, the Chinese waited a second and elbowed his companion, dropping the coins and a tip before they strolled out.

As they stalked him, in silence, not hiding whilst others as well walked the slush streets under the veiling darkness of obscurity, all he could think of were the words his father spoke to him before the armies invaded their village and the massacre, slaughter and enslaving unfolded.

''_After you befriend the Thief, travel to Tver as the seasons change. Before the first day of spring, there, you will find your next ally. This murderer is cunning, rancor and malignant. He will know who you are before you find him. They do not call him Falcon for nothing, my dear son.'' _He gave a name and, then, said, nothing more.

''Keep on him.'' Rei whispered and dashed down an alleyway.

A sole azure orb pragmatically glanced at the vehement figure disappearing quickly and continued his steady footsteps, digging his hands into his pockets. Up ahead, the prey turned down the next lane swiftly, causing a hurried pace from one of his predators that alerted listening ears of the approaching.

He lured Yuuri, though the boy knew of this but in his situation, without option, he would not let the male slip by. Nevertheless, within a blink of his eye, a fast tug left him shoved up roughly to the brick wall. Something cold, more solid and dangerous than ice pressed to his neck, halting any movements he dared even ponder.

''State your business with me or I will remove your head.'' The words came in a low, husky hiss, laced with venom.

The tightly clenched blade, shaped like a talon pushed more against the exposed flesh, ripping but a faint line as a trickle of blood rolled down his throat. He barely had time to think, as the menacing glare from a pair of hazy silver eyes stared at him intently. The countenance was as pale as his was, adorned by gray locks that fell short of those intimidating eyes.

''Your business is with me Kyznetsov.''

From the other end of the passage amid buildings, Rei neared with a smug look as his ponytail swayed with his hips, through the fog eerily rising. Only a single orb spared him a glimpse, the blade slowly retreating from its victim's gorge that released a relieved sigh, in the process.

Ocher gemstones slit with a fine stripe of ebony as he lunged; only dodged when his prey stepped backwards, back onto the empty road. Daggers were ready at each side as the assailant ran after him and as the next pounce occurred, a fast swipe to his left arm tore through his jacket, down to the tan skin that leaked his blood onto the snowy ground, from his fingertips.

''My father was right about you, Boris.''

''_On_.'' He grunted in remembrance as the ghosts of his past returned to haunt him. ''That man is dead.''

''But your debt is not.''

''It died when he did.'' Boris spat, cleaning the remains that stained his weapons as he slid them back into the sheaths, at either side of his waist.

He turned his back on the Asian that growled a deep and feral sound when he began to walk away, in dismissal.

''How dare you betray him.'' He accused, only to receive a shrug.

''He's dead now.'' The reply came coldly, almost as frigidly as the weather that commenced to fall from the clouds again, layering the region in a thin pristine blanket.

''I am here to claim the due for the secret he brought to the grave.''

The faint crunching that grew louder with every second from behind him made him spin on his heels, a scornful and refusing look etching his features that quickly dissipated to one of surprise when confronted by Yuuri and not On's child.

'' _Dobroy nochi_ (Goodnight)._''_ The marine surfaces glinted defiantly as his hand reached out, brushing past the animal fur lacing the collar and locks.

His fingers applied an immense pressure above the strong collarbone prior to the jerk that removed them but it was too late and an ominous darkness clouded his vision. With a thud, Boris collapsed to his knees, unconscious to the world.

''That was for cutting me!'' He sneered at the lifeless form, ignoring Rei's frantic cursing in his native tongue.

Someone was going to be very enraged when he would wake.

Sunrise loomed in the peaks of the mountains as the duo rode to the dim light cast down on the immaculate veil they trudged through. All remained quiet, apart from the ragged breaths of the horses, until a rather groggy groan sounded. Both heads turned to the last raven mare and its comatose rider, finally waking from the long, induced slumber.

They stopped, all three beasts standing in line as the captive opened his eyes to the morn. The first thing he saw, to his left was the sight of the redhead smirking as their gazes locked in unison.

''_Dobre Utra_.(Good morning)_'' _

Boris would have throttled him and rung his neck if it had not been for the rope binding his wrists to the saddle. Instead, he narrowed his orbs perilously, tugging at the cord to loosen it and free himself.

''Boris- please. Listen to me.''

His head snapped to the right, the same look of sheer malevolence regarding the new speaker to do so hastily before his hands would be freed and daggers would emerge in bloodshed.

''My Father was killed by your emperor-'' A grunt of distaste interrupted him.

''He is not my emperor. That disgusting human being is lower than scum and more vile and revolting than any man to live or breathe.''

''He butchered our village in absolute carnage before my Father could enlist either of your help. His dying wish was for I, his heir to finish what he could no longer and to do so and honor that promise, I ask of your help, Boris Kyznetsov.''

It took a moment, an uncomfortable one of vulnerability for words to be formulated in a retort facing the dilemma. ''Agreed.''

The rope fell from the callous hands that undid the knots and reached for the reigns, ready to begin his repayment for the acts of his past, in the present as he promised many moon ago.

**-TBC- **

You can all guess what is coming next, more introduction development. Yes, after the next chapter we get into more action and new settings. This is taking forever isn't it?


	6. Bloodshed

**-Chapter 6 - Bloodshed- **

The hours of light before them were bright and temperate, allowing them to travel fast and gain lost time as they approached the end of the ninth day. Camping would be required soon enough but until then, curiosity began to build and the silence they dwelled in was in the least bit pleasant.

''Boris.'' Rei began, addressing him not only by words but also with a careful gaze that was met with a slight unsure glance as to where the hesitation would lead.

''I was told but of you and that saving you was why you had not killed my Father on the spot. It is not my place to inquire, though, I am curious to know more.''

''As am I.'' Yuuri added for support with a bemused smirk gracing his face.

He complied with a shrug and a sigh, starting in the baritone voice that rolled off his tongue, in a heavy accented English. ''To begin, I am in fact not an assassin as _Roussiya's_ Majesty believes. Tales began that I was sent from any distant place imaginable to kill this empire's leader by pay.''

''Why?'' The glare sent in Yuuri's direction was frowned upon and dismissed as if nothing before the sender continued.

''The murders of his assembly of advisors over the last part of his decade have been committed by myself but not for money, for vengeance. They set me up and, engrossed in my own lust for revenge I slipped, and then, I was arrested as the perpetrator of the heinous crimes. On saved me from my fate by killing both guards holding me captive, in exchange for a favor.''

''I know the feeling.''

His attention turned to the redhead, a disbelieving look etched into his smug features at the interruption. Rei, across the way only smirked and shook his head at the twinkle of pride gleaming in the azure depths that challenged the skeptical gaze.

''Where do you fit into all of this?''

''I am the notorious thief _Yuuri Ivanov_-''

No more words could pass through the curled lips in a boastful grin as he was cut short with an accusation of lies from his listener.

''You are not. I was in _Moscow _at the time of the show trials and you do not resemble the culprit that escaped with his foreign skin.''

''Actually, he is the real bandit.'' The Chinese supported as the robber began to explain the facts and prove himself as nothing but the genuine man and known petty criminal.

Though, Rei listened, barely, his mind drifted off to the haunting past, vivid to precise details and still as painful to recollect as his horse trotted ahead, leaving behind the discussion. Every time he closed the ocher orbs to the darkness quickly dispersing into colors of a land long left, his memories floated back.

Summer announced itself as the thick jade in the trees grew brighter and flowers bloomed their delicate aromas into the warm breeze that tickled and invigorated the spirit. Children ran around, their laughter joyous through the small village, all but one who's frown lingered longer.

Nothing could make it disappear, not any reassurance, nor comforting phrases. The birds chirping in the trees brought in a new morn to which drowsy eyes blinked in the sunlight cast down from his window. A faint groan replied to the winged animals as he pushed himself up to sit and yawn.

He threw the blankets, bundled at his legs to the end of the bed and as lifted his head, a sight in the far corner startled him. A smile greeted him, broadening one on his own lips as he scampered from the mattress upon the floor, dashing over to the open arms waiting for him.

''_Otou-san.''_ They embraced, father and son, arms entwined tightly around the other after so long.

''You're back.'' Rei looked up at the older face, a bandage hiding the first of many contusions on his left cheek.

Many more patches riddled the tan flesh from head to toe, covering wounded arms and scarred legs. A red stain began to seep through the gauze in different areas, injuries still fresh from the stretched battle of months. He worried but his mother made everything secure and adequate to last a while until need of changing.

She appeared at the doorway, her face lit up by the sight of her family, finally together again. On waved his wife over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she crouched down, carefully minding the spots she tended too. The burden of being apart lifted from the bearing souls now put at ease.

Days passed of happiness and reunited the bond amid parent and child but one eve, as the sun vanished from the clouds, On was nowhere to be found. Rei knew though, that his father wandered up to the mountains to meditate, as he would often do himself; a similar trait they shared.

''Rei, my son, come sit with me.'' The heightened senses of the feline detected a presence, the one of his heir, without flaw.

He joined the elder, taking the seat offered beside him, gazing out at the stars appearing in the navy settling over the dim marine and hues of orange dissipating. A few moments slipped by before either spoke, un-wanting to disturb the breathtaking beauty before them.

''If I asked of you a favor young one, would you complete the task?'' Hesitation arose, despite strength heard behind each word.

''Of course.'' Yet, in response, there was none and the same amount of force, without a second thought even considered.

''Even if what I ask may destroy you as it will myself?''

''I do not understand.''

''Things will soon become clear for us both, I promise.''

Weeks felt but like days, each passing by faster than its prior. When the season to hunt fell upon them, the men set out to capture meat to feast. Deep into the forests they ventured, the last group returning with the last of the carcasses, including the _Kon_ males, proud of their slayings and ancient traditions.

However, the arrival fell short of welcoming as their village spurted with flames, violent reds burning from rooftops letting off a dark cloud to loom overhead. Screams rang through the sounds of scorching, lumber crashing, houses falling and people dying. Guns killed the fleeing as soldiers dragged off the woman and younglings. Men of ivory, with malice intentions and no mercy had conquered them.

The blaze engulfed everything, sparing nothing. Hunters ran armed with basic, primitive weaponry, attacking the assailants in a blinding rage, though largely outnumbered; they fell to the hands of the opposition. On watched in horror as his companions gave their lives to the unknown enemy.

Tears sprang to Rei's eyes as his father walked towards the battlefield. He tried to follow but his actions were put to an abrupt halt.

''You cannot follow me. You must run and live for the sake of our kin.''

No sooner had he stepped into the clearing, a wicked laugh silenced all. A man of fair hair approached his father and ensued by a pair of troops that dragged a woman he recognized as his mother, throwing her at his feet. Blades emerged and a brief battle of bloodshed ended when the screams ceased and both parents laid dead.

A chortle, though nothing compared to the one that resonated in his ears from the malignant king responsible for the deaths of his loved ones shook him out of his reliving of the horrible past.

''You dressed yourself as a female to lure in your victims.'' Boris, though unlike himself, openly laughed at Yuuri who's sour face did not seem pleased with the outcome after he recited his tale.

He only received an indignant snort as the redhead rode up to the Asian's side, only glancing back to sneer at the last of the trio.

''Lovely choice.'' Then he ensued with the rolling of his azure depths for a mock emphasis.

Rei smiled faintly at the referral, looking ahead to the road before them.

It wouldn't be long now…

**-TBC- **

Firstly, Otou, if I did not spell it incorrectly means Father. If I am wrong, do correct me. I have made minor changes to past chapters but nothing too drastic, only errors I caught after revising.

Next chapter now that the introduction is finally done, we enter Moscow and the action and actual plot commence.


	7. Moscow

I know my introduction took forever to establish but instead of making everything confusing by throwing in numerous subplots in the beginning, I figured this method would make it easier for readers to follow along. I also need to apologize for the fact that I am tardy with this update…

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Chapter 7 – Moscow- **

By nightfall as the sky veiled itself in an obscure navy, clear of menacing clouds and brewing storms. The weather played out in their favor, allowing a safe passage to the capital of Russia where the ominous castle, barricaded with walls stood strong, overlooking the entire domain of the peasants.

The woods dispersed and by the end of the long, tiring, weary days of travel, totaling a week and half, the large city came into view. The increasingly late hour left the streets deserted and quiet to the hooves of their horses strolling in along the stones in search of a resting place. Bars were still lively as a few rare attendants stumbled out into the cold, crossing ways with the stallions in their drunken stupors.

As luck would have it, they were fortunate to find an establishment still open as they knocked on the large oak door of a hotel and received a welcoming from the elderly owner. Another young lass of chocolaty brown, curly locks showed them to their room as a young lad took care of their horses. They were the innkeeper's children and under his orders, obliged to their tasks.

''I am afraid that our rooms have but two beds sirs.'' She bowed politely, granting them entrance.

''Not a problem.'' Yuuri concluded, eyeing their new quarters. ''We shall manage.''

The daughter smiled in relief, worried they might ask for another room when one was not available and excused herself timidly, halting when the same voice spoke up again.

''Miss, may you prepare me a mug of _medovukha _before I retire?'' He asked, smiling with a charming air, one so amiable and attractive that her cheeks flushed a bright pink before she meekly nodded her head and padded off down the hallways, quiet as a mouse.

Either of his companions paid attention to his antics as they lugged in the bags from the saddles, dividing the belongings, carefully eyeing the room and its thin walls.

''So, what now?'' He returned his attention to the duo, arms crossed against his chest.

''We, simply wait and settle in, we can talk tomorrow where it is busier in the market.''

Rei sat and, tested the mattress, as he looked at them, completely serious. The stern look faded as he frowned his black eyebrows and finished with a last statement, a random comment to which both listeners sighed.

''This might be a long night.''

Yuuri joined him on the bed, sadly nodding his head in approval jokingly, at the feel of the material. Boris rolled his eyes at their display that was oblivious to anything severe about the days ahead. How was he to help take down an Empire with them, he mused and with a grunt, stalked his boots back towards the exit.

''I shall be back by morn.''

''_Stho?_(what)_''_ Brushed past the other Russian's lips as he looked up, chorused by the Chinese, breathing out a: _''Nani?_(what)_'' _

Each meant natively, a simple, what that did not phase the last as he slipped out his reply, glancing over a broad shoulder at them.

''I am going out.''

Then he turned again, pulling open the knob and pushing it but half way close as a thump sounded, next, a loud thud to the wooden boards and finally, the splash of liquid dripping on the floor.

They scrambled to their feet, both heads peaking around the oak, met with their maid looking fearfully up at the faint sound of cursing from the wet encounter. She began to stutter an apology, shaky in words, offering to clean it up. He snorted and handing his vest to the spectators behind him as he peeled off the sticky alcohol soaked up in his shirt.

The cleaner blinked, flushing a bright pink as she quickly scampered to get up, hurrying away to get towels. With a scowl plastered on his face, un-amused, nor impressed by the smirks and snickers, he growled and dropped the drenched cloth to the floor. Not a single occupied door had opened, thankfully to the sudden accident, resulting in broad grins.

They let him through as he grabbed back his vest, tossing it onto the far left bed, it did not matter to his aggravated sigh, escaping his throat.

''Now since my sudden removal by you both, without any of my gear, I am without clothes.''

Either mustered the courage to utter a small oops and instead, Yuuri walked to his belongings, rummaging through the articles before throwing him a black, long sleeved shirt. As he looked over though, he bit his lip faintly, and could not help but let his eyes fall over the bare chest. He smiled to himself as the female returned with water and a long cloth.

Without a word, she bowed her head and made a beeline exit, only stopping to clean once their door was closed.

Boris left as he said he would, saying briefly that they could take the beds. No complaints, they complied and rested, one without his drink, and the other contemplating the following day on his rather... lumpy mattress.

* * *

When dawn broke, a pair of tawny eyes met the day first, ensued with a light groan. With a stretch and some bones cracking, he yawned and threw the blanket off him. The other never heard a thing of footsteps or changing, even the metal hinges squeaking as he slipped out of their room, sounding so loud in the dead silence.

Rei ventured to the dinning hall, having only crossed paths with a cook, commencing breakfast as he walked towards the window, gazing out at the colors rising in the sky. He was glad to be inside and not camping in the woods with the bitter cold but alas, their arrival concluded there might not be more nights of arctic, in the future. Moscow was the end of the line, the decision to their fate and succession or failure. Whatever the outcome, there was no turning back.

He idly toyed with his hair, repulsed by its rough feel, loosing its smoothness and silk feel from the lack of bathing and washing. Of course, he would indulge in the warm water later on but for now, he would have to tend to bind the wild ebony mane for the day. The wrap unraveled during his slumber, barely still in tact, held up by a red elastic he proceeded to tug on. Once removed, the strands tumbled loosely all around him and the freedom felt wondrous to his head.

''Your hair is beautiful.'' The quiet comment behind him made him turn, only to smile at the young maiden, bowing her head to him.

''_Spashiba_.(Thank you)'' He thanked, recalling a word his first companion had once used when speaking to a merchant that offered directions.

Rei proceed to retie the lengthy tresses, ready to commence the binding, his common ritual every morn when the soft voice interrupted him.

''May I?'' She asked carefully, quickly following her statement in a low explanation. ''I feel as if I owe you and your friends for my clumsiness.''

He found no need to object and let her nimble hands work the bind perfectly, almost done as quickly as he himself could do the task. An impressed smile thanked her.

''I used to do this for a slave who worked here…''She trailed off, clasping the end with the red ribbon he handed to her.

''His name was Lai…'' She had not seen the amber depths widen and pupils constrict as he turned his head, veiling the expressions of his past by his fringe, haphazardly falling over his matching red bandana. ''He looked much like you.''

Lai did hold striking resemblance to his own countenance and Rei, diving into the memories of his childhood, remembered the last toothy grin, days prior to the attack on their village and traditional hunt that his cousin smiled before pushing his sister into the pond. Why had her life been taken at such a tender age? Why had he been forced into slavery? Why had their lives been stolen?

''He had beautiful hair, like your own…but after days of work he threatened to cut it off because he could not manage it…''

An interruption to her reverie came when a chef spoke out loudly from the kitchen, hurrying her face in a deep, baritone Russian demand and with a bow, the young lady fled to her duties. Then, from the front door, Boris stepped inside, barely nodding at Rei who remained oblivious to it all, speaking a silent prayer for his long lost friends.

* * *

Moscow, without a doubt was busy with merchants, flooding the snow-covered streets with their booted feet scurrying and trinkets, and such for sale. The three walked through the crowds as a mismatched group, gaining attention from the inhabitants. One strode in ivory with an aristocratic smug grin, another looking much like a ruffian, cold and glaring at the stares with an air of danger surrounding him as the last, well, he to them was but a slave, scum, owned by the rich to do his bidding.

Yet, it only made them more believable. The false noble ventured into town with his slave to browse the shops and a bodyguard, as it seemed for protection. Their act may have increased glances but the officers, roaming the roads on horses treated them as everyone else.

As a last stallion rode past them, the beasts head jerked towards a large uproar and gathering of peasants. Hooves clattered upon the cobblestones as the officer trotted over to the large grouped people, circling it to maintain it in an orderly fashion as whatever event occurred drew in their curiosity.

Boris was the first to walk in that direction, ensued by each he left standing on the sidewalk. Pushing through some of the men and woman assembled, his gray eyes focused upon the shrieks and laughter mixing like a horrendously cruel melody of fear and pleasure. The veiled sadists met up with their next victims to the crude method of decapitation. This was redefined capital punishment at its finest.

He knew why the maiden screamed her lungs out in terror as the executioners grubby fingers trailed down over her pale, soft neck in yearning to see the skin split. She would trash but it futile for her hands were tied securely behind her. A second, large, burly man joined the first as he held up a long machete idly grazing it over the exposed flesh of her throat. They were teasing her. The metal rested on the nape of her neck and with a violent upward motion, he lopped off her long blonde, curly hair. Her brown eyes pleaded for mercy but to no avail. Tears built up in her eyes and overflowed from her long lashes, staining the pure skin as they dripped from her cheeks.

No axe would be used like prior disemboweling, proving sometimes to take up to several blows or charring of her body at the stake in a roaring blaze of embers; her fate would be the guillotine, as the speaker announced loudly, for all to hear. She wouldnot receive an easy escape like the noose offered.He chortled, swaying her tresses in his hands for the audience. Some threw rubbles for but a strand as the lady herself wept for clemency. More laughter erupted, silenced when her body was forced onto her knees roughly.

The anticipation gleamed off the waiting faces. Rei, disgusted, looked away from the horrid sight of brutal macabre as Yuuri bowed his head for the struggling woman. Boris was the only one to watch her last moments of wretched sobs and strangled cries as her dark orbs took a final gaze upon the crowd, barely patient for her demise. She yelled profanities and tried to finish with a proclamation of her innocence, the last string of words cut short, literally.

The executioner tugged on the rope and the heavy, triangular blade fell from its short distance, not even three feet and proceeded swiftly to bring forth her inevitable ending. The forty kilograms ripped through the skin in less then a blink of the eye, severing muscle, the end of her spinal cord and finishing with the jugular vein before its sharp edge lodged itself in the wood. Blood splattered and through the looming stillness, her head rolled into the basket, the first prey of the day.

As it tumbled into the wicker, soaking the woven strands with her crimson essence said to be vile and repulsive, a whore to the willing men of Moscow, the crowd cheered and Boris smiled.

**-TBC- **

I continued along with more tidbits of Rei's past, which to me, personally felt like useless filler then continued with, what some might call a very gory way to end the chapter. You will see why I used this cruelty soon and understand its purpose and role to expend on Boris' character.

Another historical fact, the guillotine was not put into practice for capital punishment in France until 1792, a short while after the time period in which this takes place. All the information I used about it is accurate, except the height is exactly 2.3 meters, by French standards.

Lastly, for those wondering, the servant is actually based on the wonderful Hikari no Donya and the one I killed happens to be me...eheh... Review?


	8. Captured

I swear this chapter murdered me. This is where I got lost in my own plot. I know I will end up not enjoying the outcome but bare with me, things will pick up again soon.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Chapter 8 – Captured- **

_As it tumbled into the wicker, soaking the woven strands with her crimson essence said to be vile and repulsive, a whore to the willing men of Moscow, the crowd cheered and Boris smiled. _

That leer remained etched on his face while his companions shuddered and left the scene. Another victim was being prepared and feminine wails rang in their ears. It was the day's long ritual. At the end of every month, the prisoners captured over the thirty-day period and condemned to death were slaughtered like animals for the crowds to enjoy, in a true barbaric fashion.

Rei felt even more disgusted by the vile city and how the emperor had chose to reign over the people. Back home, things were much different. They did not live in a false democracy nor were they slaves to communism. Alas, he knew that the world could never be as free as he once lived. Moscow was in dire need of real order but with the king, still breathing such a task of starting over seemed impossible to most and out of grasp.

He would achieve that peace and he swore it on his father's grave to either succeed or be buried in the corrupt soil along side his family and their premature tombs.

By midday, they browsed through the cold streets, casually stopping at different vendors all riddling the paths. In the market, where the roads seemed the busiest, they began discussing a plan of action.

''We need to infiltrate the castle before we act hastily. Right now, we are blind to the situation and barging in there, without knowledge would do us no good.'' Yuriy addressed the Chinese in his stern voice, spoken in a low whisper as glimmers of wisdom flashed behind his blue eyes, despite the good-natured expression on his face.

The shop kept them under a cautious stare and especially the tanned hands. They would have to be cautious.

Amber depths blinked at the sudden serious tone and contrary countenance. He quickly understood as he spared a glance at the scrutinizing glance focused solely on his stature and fingered limbs. A nod indicated his agreement and before they would arise more suspicion, they left the stand.

No one trusted a foreigner, nor their grubby fingers.

''How are we to gather information?'' Boris asked, walking last of the three from their row.

''We need someone on the inside. That's really the only way. I doubt anyone outside those brick walls would know the guards schedules or in which room exactly the Emperor sleeps.'' The fake aristocrat proposed, glancing back at his followers over his shoulder as they tagged on behind him.

Rei observed the crowds while they trudged through the slushy pathways. They were getting nowhere fast. All their thoughts left them no more advanced and only led them to one situation, their current state of mere proposals. It was indeed wise to think before committing an action towards the development of their goal but simple hypotheses would not suffice, not anymore.

He was torn from his reverie as another uproar shook the townspeople. Another large gathering formed around harsh yells and clattering hooves. Officers approached and pushed through the masses. People scattered when the higher-ranking commanders joined their peers. He understood but one word amid the ruckus.

''Thief!'' A woman shrieked, outstretching her arm and pointing it towards an individual.

It was a young boy, as white faced as them all, no older then a decade. In his hand, he clutched a fruit, half bitten into before it fell to the ground as his jacket hoisted him up by a policeman atop his horse. He youngling received a blow across his cheek as he struggled and was seated upon the saddle.

The officers dismissed the people still lingering as bystanders. His associate rode away with the child of mauve hair and ruby eyes that burst into tears and slammed his little fists into the heavy outer layers of his captor. He plead with his fellow town folk but their heads turned away and one by one, they blocked out his wails until they faded from their ears.

Yuriy sighed and each of his allies knew why. His fists were clenched so whitely that his nails dug into the bare flesh and little droplets of blood dripped and stained the already filthy snow. The sight hit a sore spot next to his heart when the kid was hauled away and no one dared speak for him. It was all too familiar in his mind.

Rei placed his hand atop the trembling shoulder and was met with a saddened smile.

''Once the Emperor is dethroned, little children like that boy will not be forced to steal for survival.''

Mid nod, Rei blinked as an idea struck him, hard. It was almost too perfect…

_Could it work? _

''Do you both trust me?''

They looked at him perplexed by the sudden outburst, eyes carefully trying to decipher the look of urgency etched into the sun kissed features. Silver orbs narrowed while opposing blue ones seemed to agree, hesitantly.

''What are you planning?'' Unconvinced, Boris questioned his abrupt motive.

''All I ask, is that you both trust me like On once trusted you and that you wait here.'' Rei smiled reassuringly and turned his back to them, heading for the populace, shopping in the larger market just ahead.

The Russians exchanged looks, each as unsure as the other before they watched their imposed leader shove his way amongst the sellers and buyers. A long moment passed as he completely disappeared into the depths of shoppers. They now knew for certain, he was planning something… but _what?_

They waited an instance longer before following his trail, eyes sharply looking in every direction. The Chinese was fast on his feet, agile enough to gain quite the distance away from them as he as well searched around. He was looking for a guard though and when one came into sight, the onyx in his orbs slit down into thin black feline lines.

Then a commotion sounded again.

Booming noises startled everyone.

Boots clattered and people were shoved aside. Yuriy led the way in a beeline straight for the familiar baritone screaming from the peasants. That repetition, over and over, louder and louder rang through his ears and in that instance, as his jog came to an abrupt halt, everything fell into place.

''Thief!'' A man yelled.

Then, realization dawned on Boris as well. The shrouded scheme became as clear as the immaculate snow, melting into water puddles, disgusting and filthy, like everything around them.

Rei stood, sneering at the officer in question who dismounted from his horse and unsheathed his sword. He pointed the tip at his neck as his fellow peace keepers scrambled to grab the accused hands and bind them in rope. Violently, he was shoved to his knees as the audience cheered for his arresting.

He looked up to the many faces, jeering at his bronzed skin and caught sight of his allies, stunned, wide eyed and almost glaring at him. His smile was apologetic, though it soon disappeared, painfully. Then, a loud crack resonated in the stillness. He fell onto his side in the snow, a pool of blood dripping from his mouth. The commander had backhanded him and a roaring ovation again, drowned out the shocked gasps of but few.

''Get on that horse, maggot!''

From the rear of the beast, galloping away, Rei looked back but found neither countenance anymore and spit his crimson distaste onto the pristine flakes, brown from the hooves taking him away…away to the castle.

His leer broadened and slyly, his incisors poked out from his lower lip.

* * *

Silence enveloped the forest. As if in rhythm, hooves thud through the snow in a steady pace. His head swayed back and forth and the tip of his hair, swooped up in the gust, whipped in the air in front of him. He reached out, with his bound hands for the end, dragging the long mane back to him.

It was ironic that, back to back with the commander, all it would take was one shift move to wrap his hair around an unsuspecting neck and choke the life out of him. Surely, that would endanger him when the dead officer would fall off the horse, most likely bringing the beast down in the process.

His imagination pleased him though, the concept of murdering his captor with but his fine locks of ebony, deadly and beautiful. He was undoubtedly bored with the voyage to the great walls of the palace but patience would be his virtue. This process would be dragged out for perfection. Revenge was always sweeter, then bitter when the calculations worked out flawlessly, no matter the number or years of days, it would take.

Vengeance was like wine, better when aged.

Then, they arrived. Rei took in a sharp intake and bowed his head, exhaling slowly when they passed through the gates. The last step of his plan urged for commencing. He blinked, looking up at the brick walls and the guards that stood watch. It was as he envisioned it all to be, it was the beginning of the inevitable downfall.

''You have no right to treat me this way.'' He muttered, loud enough for his subjugator to hear.

''Shut up.'' Came the vicious retort.

The stallion then stopped on command and he was being pulled down. New hands tugged on his shoulders, another guard, tall and burly, masked with a thick helmet as blonde pieces of hair poked out. He struggled, for the first time and shot back another comment.

''I am not a slave, nor a thief.''

The men laughed at him, one standing before him, looking down with a repulsive sneer and the other, holding his arms back tightly but he refused to wiggle any longer. He stopped and met the face of dominance with a mysterious, daunting grin.

''I have an invitation into the country.''

The moment stopped. Was the child truthful in his declaration? The officer pondered the statement, hand resting on his chin. There was only one thing he could reply with to possessing such a noble guest pass.

''Prove it.'' He challenged.

Footsteps downed out the first syllables that dared pass Rei's lips. The faces of the guards paled tremendously and they swallowed hard. One after the other, they knelt and he was dragged down forcefully to his knees. Their heads bowed while his remained high. The steps stopped and silence eerie and haunting engulfed them.

A throat rumbled and a deep, stirring voice spoken up in words drenched so thickly with a baritone accent that the Russian words were lost to him.

''_Da.(_yes)'' Was the only thing he caught, and spoken from the guard.

His arms were let free and a knife, as razor sharp as his teeth sliced through the knotted rope.

''Stand.'' A single English order was barked from this new man, tall in height and aged to just before the elder years.

Rei stood. He was held under a gaze like no other, as deadly as the most vicious of men but as lethally calm and collected, like a leader, or an advisor. But this wasn't the king, most likely an underling, the snakes, cunning and manipulative. He turned to his hand, gesturing his slow motion down to his pocket. Then, his fingers tugged on the parchment neatly folded and buried within.

The guard snatched it away and brought it to the man, unknown but powerful. The lord dismissed him with but a wave of his hand and ensued with opening this information, the reason why the foreigner was still smiling with ignorance and not a trace of cowardice. He was blind to the status and ranks of the male, veiled by his lengthy jade coat any representation of superiority.

He read over the contents he too halted when the enormous gates were pulled open and instead of cowering like the lower class, he smirked and waited. Perhaps that was why this nobleman was out in the court; why else would someone with such importance simply walk around outside the walls of the castle.

Rei expected a few soldiers to appear by the sounds of more mares approaching but to his surprise that number, meager to him was actually hundreds of armor-laded men and one led them, a short distance ahead of pace. The black stallion stopped when its reins were tugged and off came the warrior, perched atop the saddle, scabbard and rapier securely at his side.

The helmet, as black as his own mane was thrown off, revealing slate locks and hues of grays and blues all mixed, sweaty and damp. The militia halted in dozens of lines, as the metal clattered in the snow. They sat on their horses, backs straight and heads bowed like disciplined fighters, trained and orderly.

Another head bowed, the man with such respect and authority over his captors, acknowledged the clans leader as if he was a greater being then himself. The food chain kept expanding. Rei wondered who these people were.

''Your Excellency, welcome home.''

Metal-gloved hands clapped from behind the individual and hollered in their content. His hand rose above his head and with a fist raised high in pride; he smiled. His troops screamed victorious and lifted their weapons in triumph.

''Ukraine is ours.''

The last left clapping was, of course the royalty figure. His flattering gestures ceased when the armored noble advanced from his army, joining the other. His attention inescapably fell on the dark face. There were traces of curiosity visible in his scrutiny. He did not even need to ask and the older man, opening the invitation to quote its words, presented an introduction to him.

''Master Kai, this is Sir Kon of Japan, member of the _Daimyo_ _Tokugawa _clan of the Eastern lands.''

Eyes, thicker then any blood, and richer then any red wine, focused upon him and this exposure, stern and cold like ice dropped into the said glass of liquor. It was as if they did not blink, the fast swoops of his lashes never once disrupted his stare, intimidating and harsh. He was a force to be reckoned with.

''_Zdrastochye_.(Hello)'' Rei simply kept his composure and smiled, offering his mediocre attempt at their language as his timid first words.

His plan was working…

**-TBC- **

I could have ended this chapter long ago but to compensate for my tardiness, I figured I would change the ending and swap the real version for the next chapter's introduction. You'll soon see. I promise it will be up faster then this one.

An update to where historically this story places; I have decided that this is more befitting to occur during the later 17th century into mid 18th. The Russian empire suppressed Ukraine during that time, but the dates are still unknown to me.

I had fun though with Rei and his murderous hair and don't worry, I plan on explaining why he was called Japanese and that long status that came with him. It will all make sense soon after I dig deeper into History again.


	9. The Castle

I want to thank my touching reviewers and apologize, once again, for the fact that this update took a long while to perform.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.  
**  
-Chapter 9 – The castle-**

Rei offered his greeting with a timid smile, too friendly perhaps to the impassive and sweaty face. This master looked at him with weary eyes, from the long battle his army won and conquered but the orbs, as red as the blood he shed stared him down intensely. The twitch in his dark rose lips finally uncurled into a thin line and as it faded, the armored man brushed past him uncouthly.

He wondered for a long second just who this person was. The legion of horses all before him dispersed with loud cheers and hooves clattering upon the ground. He barely heard that deep, accented voice address him again and when he turned to speak with the taller man, that timorous grin he wore graced his facade.

''Sir Kon, in apology for your prior treatment, I request that you join us at our dinner table.''

His leer broadened in response to the invitation he could not refuse and nodded his head vigorously, a tad too eager. Though, an unsettling and cruel smile was returned to him as the man lead him towards the castle's vast entrance. A shiver crept up his spine as he approached the destination and while they briefly halted; his heart skipped a beat.

He had now infiltrated the targets domain. The entry way was riddled with a large amount of guards patrolling. They all bowed as this authoritarian figure walked by, ensued by his curious stature, glancing in all directions. The ocher depths scanned over the long hallway and counted every door, storing the information in the back of his mind.

Not a single detail could be overlooked when attempting to achieve perfection. Rei refused to commit a single error on his journey. Failure and mistakes were not options. They neared the main hall and as they stepped into the giant room, his jaw fell agape. Quickly, he began counting the numbers of floors and stairwells while the digits baffled him.

The empire was immense and elaborate. The darting of his eyes was scattered. He had to look everywhere and did not have enough time. This was not sufficient nor would it result in being adequate or accurate. It would take patience to map out the location from what he could see. This maze threatened to consume him if he dared make a fast attempt at resolving it.

For the time being, he could only marvel like a simple guest into this new world and follow his host to the dinning room. He ensued the man, turning down each corridor as if it were etched in his head since birth. His thoughts then began to return solely on this member of royalty. Men quivered at the sight of him, thus, he knew his position was powerful.

His ponders were abruptly cut as the hall they traveled stopped with two great, undoubtedly oak doors with golden hinges and knobs. The old, bony hand latched onto it and turned, pulling it open with force. They squeaked a hollow noise, echoing amid the four large walls as it revealed the dinning table within.

Chefs were already scurrying inside from an adjoining door as they entered with a silence enveloping them, looming and uneasy. A thick, unsettling atmosphere nestled itself around them. There was hesitance and an unsure hush smothering them, veiled by wan visages acting pleasant.

''_See chas,_ (Now) please show our guest to his seat.''

As ants in a colony would, the servants dispersed and molded, under the tone of his voice, into workers doing their jobs. Two men came up to Rei and escorted him to a chair on one side of the lengthy, stretched dinner table, whilst the inviter sat across. Napkins dropped onto their laps as the young boys; roughly, his age; placed wine glasses and filled the cups with liquor, clear and translucent.

The smell intoxicated his nostrils. The alcoholic substance was, without question, a potent and traditional drink, vodka. Unlike the pronunciation in the English language, the Russians referred to the drink as _votka_ even when they spoke in the prior and not latter. He carefully lifted his glass between the middle and ring fingers, against the flesh webbings and sipped at the rim.

''The only better way to commence a hearty meal than with _votka_ is with a proper introduction.''

''I concur.'' He raised the goblet in a toast that only the distance of the table kept from actually clanging the glass sides together.

The older male cleared his throat, a resonance that rumbled against his Adam's apple and escaped past his cracked lips.

''First, I welcome you to Russia, in the name of our great Emperor, his highness and Excellency, Lord Hiwatari. His presence will be absent from this meal due to the affairs he is attending with at the current moment but I, Sir Balcov, head advisor welcome you the same.''

''The honor is all mine.'' The words felt disgusting as they passed his wanly smiling lips but it still sounded natural and genuine.

He was in the least bit honored to meet this man, the King's conniving snake but he lied nonetheless. This was his role and he would play it out perfectly until the end, when blood would be shed. Balcov smiled at him; just like the serpent, he was and extended his arm across the table. Rei met it with his own, and they shook hands like gentlemen.

That is when the door opened, abruptly and in stepped, with hollow footsteps, that leader he felt brush past him. The cold stare focused on him, as he entered the main hall and strode for the seat at the end, wordlessly and stoic to all the servants gushing around him.

''Master Kai, I am pleased to see that you have joined us this evening of your return.''

He was dressed in the finest woven silks the world had to offer, of colors similar to his hair. The blue vest was buttoned up the middle as the ivory lapel contrasted against it. His pants matched the hues of the darkest shadows, ebony only rivaled by the bottomless depths of his pupils. The attire was befitting of his ranking position as the militia's leader, Rei gathered.

However, why would the King's personal and leading consultant address this youth with a term slaves called their owners?

The thought disappeared when Balcov addressed him again.

''You are just in time for Sir, Kon's introduction.'' He gestured to their assumed Japanese guest.

''I am, Kon, Rei of Japan, member of the _Daimyo_ _Tokugawa _clan of the Eastern lands. I am thankful and grateful for your sincere welcomes from this foreign country to myself.''

Through his whole speech, Rei glanced but once in the direction of this master and found his gaze wandering, barely listening to his words. His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned back to the advisor. The room was plunged back in a silence as not a sound was spoken. A daring waiter came in though, and offered a drink to the last to join them.

As the liquor met his lips, when he raised the cup, Balcov spoke to him in Russian quietly. Rei sat there as he tried to decipher the fast mother tongue passing from mouth to ear. Not even a single word was understood. He identified nothing of the language and remained oblivious to it all.

He berated himself for letting them gain an advantage in their communication. He knew not enough of the vocabulary they had mastered. However, the reply, spiteful towards the older man was spoken in pure English and directed at his presence, from the young man's mouth.

''I am Russia's military leader and heir to his thrown, Hiwatari, Kai.''

In that second, he swallowed hard. The last pieces of the intense moments fell perfectly into place. All three lingered in the silence as the head of raven quickly bowed politely. When he looked up, the kitchen doors opened and one after another, long trays with dishes lidded and others exposed and steaming rolled into the room. Servants cast their eyes low and quietly placed the plates in front of the dinners.

''Please, enjoy the meal, _Your Majesty_.'' The last slave said and bowed.

The young male had not seen the smirk curling into the heir's lips as his eyes diverted and glanced over the masculine features, serving him but Rei had. Then, with a fork and knife in hand, the men began to eat and hesitantly, he did as well and let the meaty helping of food delight his taste buds.

''Does the meal appease you?'' Balcov casually asked, sipping at his wine glass.

The inquiry was a spur for a conversation to fill in the empty minutes slipping by. He smiled in return and swallowed before speaking.

''Of course. The food is however, much different from my usual meals.''

''Do tell about Japan and your role there. Our countries are now trying to establish a trade contact, which is why we accepted to invite you into our home. ''

This was new information to his ears. He knew of Japan, but none of its official politics. After all, his invitation paper was a forgery, as fake as his smiles and persona. But, if the advisor had actually signed an agree for foreigners to travel upon the restricted arctic lands freely, it only favored his odds of not getting caught.

''I am from eastern _Edo_ which is still under the power of _Daimyo_ _Tokugawa, Ieharu. _He is the tenth shogun of the shogunate and was my master, for many, long years. I was his…cook and slave, after my father attacked his army.'' He spoke calmly, only slightly disdained as if it really was a distant memory, in his mind that was true and painful to him.

''You were granted freedom, from your duties to your master?'' The older man pried, a spark of interest flickering within him.

''At a price. My father fled to these lands to seek refuge for his mutiny. My responsibility is to seek him out, for my master to inflict his proper punishment.'' The last words to leave his lips sounded somber and grave, as if his chore was a curse upon his soul. ''Or, I shall have to pay for his life with my own.''

''That is quite a selfish burden you carry but life is such a precious thing, isn't it?'' For the first time, willingly, Kai spoke, shocking both underlings, in his presence. ''We shall lend you assistance then, in your quest to... _keep living_.''

He pushed his plate and dropped his napkin onto the porcelain before he stood and without a gland back, nor another word, headed for the exit as his boots echoed down the hall.

Rei was perceived as greedy and subtly cruel, in their eyes and those were the only things, of the day, that had been real. He smirked to the retreating back before draining his glass of its alcoholic contents. Balcov did the same and they ended the meal in another silence.

* * *

Before nightfall, as the weather dropped and the pastel blue sky faded into darker hues, he walked along the streets, hugging his coat slightly tighter. The day had been long and restless. They panicked for so long after, when they watched him ride away on the back of that horse, and like the men, they were, devious to the core and scum to the law, they searched the alleys for information, or people with some.

Yuuri walked into the bar, thankful that a warm and liquored scented air engulfed him. He definitely needed a strong drink but he had business to attend to first. Their sources, the numerous people they spoke with, all sent them in one direction. Boris pushed the thief in his back, forcing him to continue walking forward, his eyes set on his destination.

The far back corner, surrounded by men, drinking and smoking alike, they strode towards the table. One of the men smirked, watching the cherry top walk up to him and nodded for the others to glance. He stopped and looked over them, with his deceitful baby blue eyes.

''_Zdrastochye_.(Hello.)'' He greeted in his native tongue.

''Why, aren't you a pretty little thing.''

Yuuri smiled at their cheap jests and flirt though, he was far from being flattered. Boris had smirked as well but as he stepped parallel the red head, it disappeared. He reached into his pocket, and like a businessman would, he through a sac of money on the table.

''There are a thousand rubles in there. It goes to whoever can tell us about the gallows.''

''I'm the executioner.'' The largest man spoke, his grubby hand extending for the coins.

You could see the brutality etched into his face; he truly looked like the sadistic being, merciless as he performed one beheading after another, without flinching. The informants were correct about the individual's location, the man they were in search of.

''The prisoners are kept along the inside of the castle's wall, in a jail, under the sturdy watch of the guard. If there crime is meager, a representative can let them free, if not, on their second morning, they are sent to Me.''

''Is there anything else you should tell us?'' Yuuri leaned over the wooden plank and pushed the bag over to the anxious hands.

His wan smile was sly and intimidating, for someone whom they thought was only worth looking at. The executioner returned the leer with one of his own, of sick and twisted perverse thoughts. He leaned over and in a whisper; he spoke the last morsels information into the young one's ear.

''My job has been delayed a week, since the King is away attending to foreign matters.''

''He…has left the throne?''

Things were beginning to get very…_interesting._

**-TBC-**

_Daimyo_ _Tokugawa, Ieharu_ was ruler from 1760 to 1786; so there is more history for you all.

Not much to say except, stay tuned?


End file.
